Zombie Girl
by Neatfreak47
Summary: Erin Rantel is a sixteen year old girl who lives with her mutant hating grandparents. What will she do when her powers become to much for her to hide?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Erin Elisabeth Rantel

Born: April 16,1995

Age: 16

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 114.7 lbs

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Brunette

From: Throop, PA

"Scott, go get the others. Cyribro has found a new mutant."

"Yes Professor."

"Logan I'd like for you to go with them. This girl seems to be able to cause quiet a bit of trouble." The large man next to the professor simple grunts before leaving to ready himself. "I can't believe I've finally found you."

Family:

Mother- Kasey Michelle Rantel- deceased

Father- Micheal Joesph Rantel- deceased

Grandfather- Joesph Mathew Rantel- deceased

Grandfather- Adrian Mathew Sickler- Alive

Grandmother- Katelyn Maria Rantel- deceased

Grandmother- Gwendolyn Rebecca Sickler- Alive

Current Guardians: Adrian Mathew Sickler(Grandfather) & Gwendolyn Rebecca Sickler(Grandmother)

Current Address: 364 Main St. Lancaster, PA

School: Lancaster Senior High School

Grade: 11

Grade Average: B

Extracurricular Activities: Art Club & Chorus

"Professor, we're ready to leave."

"Good, the mutant is a young girl named Erin Rantel she lives in a small town just outside of Scranton, Pennsylvania. She's a highschool student. It might be easiest to speak with her there. Her guardians aren't the sort of people that understand or like mutants. I'm sending you the coordinates now. I'm not sure of her abilities so be on the look out."

"Don't worry Charles, I'll make sure no one messes up."

"Yeah professor, like we'll be fine."

Power level: 4

"I hope your right."

Lancaster.

"Erin if you don't hurry up you'll miss the bus and I am not taking you to school!"

"Good, then I wont have to go." I yelled down the stairs to my grandmother.

"No, you'll just be walking now hurry up!"

"She sure can yell pretty loud." I said to looking at myself in the mirror. "I'm almost done anyway. I just need a bit of color."

"Erin Elisabeth you have 30 seconds to get down here!"

"On second thought I look fine without it." I walked out of the bathroom and started down the stairs.

"Erin Elisabe-"

"I'm coming!" She glared at me as I into the kitchen. "God your so impatient." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

"I love your grandma wish me good luck with school!" I gave her a quick hug before running out the door.

"Wait sweetheart you forgot your books!"

"That's okay," I said turning around quick "I didn't do my homework anyway."

"That girl will be the death of me yet." The women said before walking back into her house.

"God I hate this walk." I said zipping my coat up more. "It's honestly like half a mile to the bus stop, and no one lives anywhere near me!" Some birds flew out of trees as I yelled. "I can't wait till I can move out of this dump."

I sat down on a bench once I reached my bus stop. Its a cemetery, when I was little I refused to stand here by myself because it creeped me out, now I come here when I want to be alone. The bus came after I waited another 10 minutes proving I wasn't going to be late like my grandma said. My bus is one of the least crowded buses in my school, well in the afternoon it is. In the morning it looks like it picks up every kid in the district. Its nearly impossible to sit only 2 people in a seat most have three and some even have four or five. Sometimes it makes me wonder if sitings the only thing they do. I'm a lucky person though, the bus driver loves me and thinks I'm a sweet little angel from heaven, so he always saves me a seat right behind him. No ones allowed to sit in it, he freaks out when they try, or at least that's what the threesome people behind me said.

The best part of my day is usually walking into school and pretending I have friends. Its a lot of fun. Really, you should try it sometime.

I don't really have a clique anymore. Mine got torn apart back in 9 grade. Some of the people moved and the other decided that they hated the people that were left and joined other cliques then, me and this one girl were left. I hated her though so I kind of just told her to fuck off during lunch. I haven't really had a friend since, and now that girl is the most popular girl in school. When people say karma's a bitch they mean it.

First period means American Cultures which means learning about history which means everyone around me is sleeping as I pretend to be interested. It sucks.

After first period is homeroom but before that we go to our lockers. I hate my locker: it's hard to open, next to this weird smelly kid, and has mold growing in it because of a coffee cup I left in there from the first day of school.

Homeroom is pretty much a pointless 15 minutes of school. It used to be before first period but the teachers would let people in late without going to the office so now its after first period and our locker break. Were supposed to watch announcements about different things going on in school but my teacher usually forgets he has to be in the room so we're lucky if he takes role and we aren't marked absent. He's going to get fired soon.

Second period is English, my teacher is crazy. She's afraid of squirrels and draws pictures that make no sense while speaking in a fake French accent. Its one of the best classes I have.

Third period is usually studies except on Wednesdays and Thursdays then its art or heath.

Fourth period is Chemistry the teacher thinks shes cool, she isn't. We're in alphabetical order and the people we do experiments with sit in the row we're in. I'm stuck working with two asshole guys and a girl that's okay but just looks at me for any answers for what were doing.

Fifth period is Trigonometry. Math is the easiest thing in the world. The teacher loves me and I sit next to this kid I used to be friends with, he's annoying but might be the only person that is still somewhat my friend. The teacher gives me advanced work because I already finished everything for this year.

Sixth period is lunch, I usually just go to the art room and paint or do homework.

Seventh period is Español 3. I'm pretty good at it. The teacher likes me because I'm always early for class plus it's pretty cool to be able to speak in another language. Verdad?

Eighth period is studies, except for Monday then its gym yay, not.

Then I go home, sometimes. I get on go to my seat chit chat with the bus driver then get off at the cemetery. Sometimes I go straight home but other times I walk around the cemetery and look at the graves. Today I'm going to a specific grave. Today is the 9 year anniversary of my parents death. I was seven when they died but I remember them really well. I have tons of sketches of their graves. I go there a lot. I always go on their death day. I never wont.

I used to cry from seeing it, now I realize that they're in a better place then I am. Their happy smiling faces may no longer be here but they are somewhere else some where better.

"Excuse me, my dear. I don't mean to bother you but are you Erin Rantel?" The voice of a man brought me out of my thoughts.

"I was always told to give before asking." I said continuing to look at the graves. I heard the man chuckle.

"My name is Magneto and yours my dear?"

"Magneto isn't a real name but I guess it will have to do." I stood up and faced the man behind me. "Yes, I'm Erin Rantel. Why do you want to know?"

"My dear Erin, don't you recognize me? Your father and I were friends while he was alive."

"That was nine years ago, it means nothing. What do you want?"

"Now, now, Erin I simply want to help you. I've been watching you since your parents died to make sure you were safe."

"We'll Mr. Magnet you did a great job considering I'm alive, so why don't you go now and leave me to grieve in peace?"

"Its Magneto child not Magnet. And I'm here to offer you something, a place to live and grow without prejudice. I've seen what you can do, and I think you'd make a great addition to my team."

"Sorry not interested."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey, sorry this is so short and that it's taken me so long to make. It's kind of pathetic that it's been over 2 months and this is what I come up with._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Listen Magnito I don't care what you think about the matter, I'm not going. And there is nothing you can do to make me." The man in front of me smirked and raised his hands.

"We'll see about that." I rolled my eyes slightly before a mall like shape hit me in the stomach knocking me on the ground.

"As you can see Erin it will be very easy for me to make you come with me," I coughed lightly, looking at him change the shape of the metal without touching it, "but I would much rather you come willingly. I'm here to help you not to hurt you."

"You said you've been watching me right Maggy?"

"Magneto child, and yes I have have been watching you to for some time now, just as your father asked of me." I smiled and stood off wiping dirt from my jeans.

"Then you should know that you aren't the only one with tricks up their sleeves."

"My powers are much more developed then yours. Beating you in a fight would almost seem unfair."

"If we we're some where else I'd agree with you, but right now we're on my turf." I closed my eyes in concentration ignoring his sarcastic response. I opened my eyes quickly when I felt the ground around me shake. My eyes meet with his a moment before the moans started. It wasn't until then that his eyes began to widen.

"Erin, now is not the time to press your powers! The others will be here soon and they will not be as kind as I am!"

"Well you aren't exactly kind Magman, so I think I'll just take my chances. Besides, they can't make me leave either." Magneto Magnet Maggy Magman gave me a dark look before opening his mouth to speak.

"You're going to regret this."

I giggled to myself before standing, "Actually, I think you're going to be the one regretting things." I raised my hand above my head quickly for every inch my arm moved a body part would start to come out of the ground. First hands, then heads, next torsos, and finally my creatures would pull themselves out the rest of the way. Now that they were out of the ground their moans were louder and more easily heard.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: I hope you liked it.<em>


End file.
